herofandomcom-20200223-history
Starfire (DC Animated Film Universe)
Starfire is a Tamaranian princess who escaped to Earth and joined and became the new leader of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Early Life'' She was sold to the Gordanians by her sister, Blackfire. She escped to Earth and met the Teen Titans (which consisted of Robin (Dick Grayson), Bumblebee, Speedy, Kid Flash and Beast Boy) who saved her. She kissed Dick in order to learn English. She joined the team and started dating Nightwing. She then became the leader of the team to help those of their gifts. ''Batman vs Robin'' Starfire makes a cameo on Nightwing's phone. The two planned to go on a date but it cancelled when Nightwing discovered that Damian Wayne escaped while Nightwing was supposed to be looking after him. ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Starfire makes another cameo. She and Nightwing planned to go on another date but it was cancelled by Nightwing after a fight with Blockbuster. ''Justice League vs Teen Titans'' She first appears in the training room and informs Raven, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy that they are getting a new member. She and the team welcomed Damian who was the new "Robin" with open arms but he brushed them off. The next day, she tries to get Damian to let others have a turn at training but he doesn't listen. After Robin begins to disrespect Starfire and the others, Blue Beetle and him get into a fight. After the Scarab on Blue Beetle's armor blasted Robin's face, Starfire breaks up the fight. After Robin is healed, he tries to research Raven's origins but finds nothing on Starfire's laptop. She told him that the team didn't know anything about Raven's past before Damian leaves believing that she knows nothing. Starfire then had a video chat with Dick about Damian's issues before he tells her that she can't expect Damian to be a people person. He then gave her the idea of going to the carnival. She takes the group to the carnival to get used to each other. After Trigon's attack Raven, Starfire and the other fight them off. Raven then reveals her origins to them. After they get back to the tower, Damian thinks of keeping her with the other Titans and Starfire agrees. When the Justice League arrive to take Raven away, they are taken under control by Trigon (except Batman who uses Bane's venom to draw away Trigon's power from him). The Titans try to protect her but are overpowered and Raven gives herself in to free Trigon. After Raven leaves with the possessed Justice League (But Blue Beetle manages to free Cyborg from Trigon's control), the Titans manage to find the location to where Raven is. After Raven sets Trigon free, the Justice League are free from his contorl, the Titans go to to Hell to get the crystal that can imprison Trigon again. They fight through demons and after Raven is able to trap Trigon again, she decides to stay in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon but the other Titans assure her that her home is with them. After the Justice League thank the Titans, Cyborg arrives at the tower with Pizza where they eat in celebration. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' A flashback shows that her origin matches her TV series version in which the Titans rescued her from the Gordanians and she learned the English language by kissing Robin. In the present, she accepts Dick's offer to share an apartment. Though she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Personality Starfire is first and foremost a very kind and caring person, and despite the fact that she is not of Earth, she is just as human at heart as any of her friends and teammates. Due to her cultural differences, she does have some quirks to her that many of her teammates do not share. One of them is her utter indiscretion regarding the sexual side of her relationship with Dick Grayson, which has caused him to become embarrassed on more than one occasion; although she noted his is "quite proficient". Another is her lack of familiarity with human culture, which she attempts to mend via various outings as a form of bonding and team building for the Titans. Starfire is also shown to be a decisive and capable leader in most circumstances, with the likes of Superman complimenting her on her pragmatism and ability to listen to her team. Starfire also enjoys teaching, as she leads most of the team's training sessions, usually by herself or in conjunction with Nightwing. She often plays the role of surrogate sister to her teammates, most notably with Beast Boy and Raven. However, she has difficulties with connecting to Damian, whose ruthlessness and one-track mind has caused her great discomfort. Though this has been remedied by the time of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, likely due to Nightwing's advice, trying to ease his adopted brother into the fold. Apparently Damian approves of her as a match for his brother, giving them his approval when Starfire and Dick moved in together. She can be insecure like she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Gallery Starfire_meets_Robin.png|Starfire meets Robin Tumblr_o1p8kqv9qB1resam6o5_500.png Starfire_powers.png|Starfire flying and firing bursts Trivia *This version is portrayed as being serious and focused with helping others. *Terra sarcastically calls Starfire "Princess Sparkle-thong". Ironically enough, in Starfire wears one in uniform as seen when she "suits up" to fight Trigon's emissaries. Category:DC Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Egalitarian Category:Mischievous Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Universal Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Unwanted Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Damsel in distress Category:Successful